sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit)
|Producent = Aspect Co. Ltd |Wydawca = Sega |Data = |Gatunek = Platformówka |Tryby = Jednoosobowy |Platformy = *Sega Game Gear *Sega Master System *Virtual Console *GameCube, PlayStation 2, PC (kompilacje) |Nośniki = *Kartridż *CD-ROM *Digital download (Virtual Console) *DVD-ROM (Sonic Adventure DX) |Języki = Angielski }} – gra platformowa z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog]], stworzona przez firmę Aspect Co. Ltd, a wydana przez Segę. Ukazała się między październikiem, a listopadem 1992 roku na konsole Sega Master System i Sega Game Gear. Ta 8-bitowa wersja została wydana przed 16-bitową i wprowadziła jedną z najważniejszych postaci z serii, najlepszego przyjaciela Sonica - Milesa "Tailsa" Prowera. Mimo posiadania tego samego tytułu co 16-bitowa wersja, 8-bitowy Sonic the Hedgehog 2 jest zupełnie inną grą. Fabuła, poziomy, przeciwnicy, oraz bossowie są oryginalni. Występują również inne unikalne elementy. Podobnie jak inne tytły z serii na Master System i Game Gear, gra została wydana w różnych kompilacjach, a także na Virtual Console na Wii i Nintendo 3DS. Fabuła Po wydarzeniach z poprzedniej gry, pokój wrócił na South Island. Sonic postanowił opuścić spokojną wyspę, aby poszukać nowych przygód. Kiedy wrócił okazało się, że jego zwierzęcy przyjaciele zaginęli bez śladu. Zdziwiony jeż wrócił do domu i znalazł list, napisany przez jego najbliższego przyjaciela - Milesa "Tailsa" Prowera. W notce wyjaśnione zostało, że wszystkie zwierzątka z South Island zostały porwane przez Doktora Robotnika, a sam Tails został więźniem w miejscu znanym jako Crystal Egg Zone. Robotnik zmusił Tailsa do napisania listu dla Sonica, w którym domagał się sześciu Szmaragdów Chaosu, jako okup za lisa. Tails w sekrecie dopisał jeszcze ostrzeżenie dla Sonica, ponieważ Robotnik wysłał swoje główne roboty do różnych miejsc na wyspie, a także przestrzegł jeża przed diabolicznymi planami złego doktora. Po przeczytaniu listu Sonic ruszył, aby powstrzymać swojego arcy-wroga, oraz znaleźć Szmaragdy Chaosu aby uratować Tailsa. Rozgrywka Rozgrywka jest podobna do poprzedniej ośmiobitowej gry. Zadaniem gracza jest przemierzanie kolejnych poziomów podzielonych na akty od lewej do prawej. Pierwsze dwa akty są pełnowymiarowe i zawierają rozmaite elementy rozgrywki oraz sekcje platformowe. Akt trzeci natomiast jest przeznaczony na walkę z bossem, którym jest jeden z głównych robotów. Otrzymanie obrażeń podczas posiadania pierścieni, spowoduje ich utratę. Sonic przez krótką chwilę będzie nietykalny, aby uciec z niebezpiecznego miejsca, lub by zebrać nowe pierścienie. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej gry, tutaj Sonic upuszcza wiele pierścieni i może je pozbierać. W czasie rozgrywki, gracz może zbierać różne power-upy zawarte w monitorach. Są to super pierścień, dający 10 zwykłych pierścieni naraz, osłona, nietykalność, dodatkowe życie, a w wersji na Master System dodatkowo buty szybkości. Dodatkowe życia można również otrzymać po zgromadzeniu 100 pierścieni, lecz ich licznik resetuje się wtedy do zera. Osłona chroni przed jednym uderzeniem. Nietykalność chroni gracza przed przeciwnikami i przeszkodami, ale nie przed przepaściami, zgniataczami i utonięciem. Utracenie wszystkich dodatkowych żyć powoduje koniec gry, chyba że gracz posiada dodatkową szansę. Każdy poziom w Sonic the Hedgehog 2 posiada swój element rozgrywki, np. w Under Ground Zone pojawiają się wagoniki, w Sky High Zone paralotnie, albo duże Pęcherzyki powietrza w Aqua Lake Zone. W drugich aktach każdego poziomu ukryty jest Szmaragd Chaosu. W Scrambled Egg Zone gracz otrzymuje szmaragd po pokonaniu bossa. Zebranie wszystkich sześciu Szmaragdów Chaosu odblokowuje poziom Crystal Egg Zone, gdzie gracz może pokonać prawdziwego finałowego bossa i uzyskać dobre zakończenie. Jeśli gracz nie posiada wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu, to gra zakończy się po zniszczeniu bossa Scrambled Egg Zone. Pod koniec pierwszego i drugiego aktu pojawia się tabliczka mety, która oznacza koniec aktu. Po dotknięciu jej zacznie się obracać. Gracz może otrzymać różne bonusy, w zależności od tego co ukaże się na tabliczce. Natomiast pod koniec 3 aktu, po pokonaniu bossa, pojawia się zwykle kapsuła, w którą trzeba wskoczyć. Ze zniszczonej kapsuły zaczną wtedy wyskakiwać uratowane zwierzątka, a gracz przejdzie do kolejnego poziomu. Postacie *Zwierzątka **Flicky **Pocky **Pecky **Cucky **Ricky **Rocky Poziomy thumb|Under Ground Zone W Sonic the Hedgehog 2 pojawia się siedem poziomów. Każdy składa się z trzech aktów. Crystal Egg Zone odblokowywane jest dopiero po zebraniu wszystkich sześciu Szmaragdów Chaosu. *'Under Ground Zone' – poziom o tematykach: podziemnej i ognia. Pierwszy poziom w grze. *'Sky High Zone' – poziom o tematyce podniebne. Drugi poziom w grze. *'Aqua Lake Zone' – poziom o tematyce wodnej. Trzeci poziom w grze. *'Green Hills Zone' – poziom o tematyce Green Hill. Czwarty poziom w grze. *'Gimmick Mountain Zone' – poziom o tematyce przemysłowej. Piąty poziom w grze. *'Scrambled Egg Zone' – poziom o tematyce przemysłowej. Szósty poziom w grze. Jest to ostatni poziom, jeśli gracz nie posiada wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu. *'Crystal Egg Zone' – poziom o tematyce przemysłowej. Jest to dodatkowy i ostatni poziom, odblokowywany po zebraniu wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu. Przeciwnicy }} Bossowie thumb|Silver Sonic *'Arijigoku Mecha' – boss poziomu Under Ground Zone. Pierwszy boss w grze. *'Gachou Mecha' – boss poziomu Sky High Zone. Drugi boss w grze. *'Mecha Ashika' – boss poziomu Aqua Lake Zone. Trzeci boss w grze. *'Mecha Buta' – boss poziomu Green Hills Zone. Czwarty boss w grze. *'Inobuta Mecha' – boss poziomu Gimmick Mountain Zone. Piąty boss w grze. *'Silver Sonic' – boss poziomu Scrambled Egg Zone. Jest to pierwsza mechaniczna kopia Sonica. Silver Sonic to ostatni boss, jeśli gracz nie posiada wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu. *'Boss poziomu Crystal Egg Zone' – boss poziomu Crystal Egg Zone i prawdziwy finałowy boss w grze. Po jego pokonaniu gracz ratuje Tailsa i otrzymuje dobre zakończenie. Różnice pomiędzy wersjami Ze względu na różnice pomiędzy konsolami, wersje gry różnią się od siebie pewnymi elementami: *Wersja na Game Gear posiada niższą rozdzielczość ekranu niż wersja na Master System. W poprzedniej 8-bitowej gry sprite Sonica nie został zmieniony. Walki z bossami odbywają się na mniejszych arenach, a na niektórych poziomy, takich jak Green Hills Zone, gracz ma zawężone pole widzenia i nie widzi większości przeszkód. Przez to wersja na Game Gear jest uznawana za trudniejszą. *Czołówka w wersji na Game Gear przedstawia Eggmana porywającego Tailsa na oczach Sonica, W wersji na Master System Eggman od razu ucieka z porwanym Tailsem. Muzyka z czołówki pochodzi ze Scrambled Egg Zone i zastąpiła muzykę z czołówki na Master System. *W drugim akcie Aqua Lake Zone w wersji na Game Gear kolorystyka jest ciemnoniebieska, co daje efekt bycia pod wodą. W wersji na Master System poziom posiada żółto-zielone barwy. *Buty szybkości pojawiają się tylko w wersji na Master System. Nie można ich znaleźć w wersji na Game Gear, mimo że instrukcja podaje je na liście.Monitory z butami szybkości w wersji na Game Gear zostały zastąpione przez monitory z super pierścieniami. *Niektóre utwory muzyczne różnią się od siebie. Są to muzyka bossa i muzyka z dobrego zakończenia na Game Gear. Wersja na Master System korzysta z tego samego utworu w złym i dobrym zakończeniu. W przeciwieństwie do Game Gear, na Master System pojawia się muzyka butów szybkości. Krytyka Sonic the Hedgehg 2 otrzymała wiele pozytywnych ocen od momentu wydania. Wersję na Master System pozytywnie ocenili Mean Machines, którzy opisali ją jako lepszą od poprzednika i jedną z najlepszych gier na Master System, przyznając jej 95%. Mega Zone wystawiło grze 93%, a Sega Force 92%. Wersja na Game Gear została pozytywnie oceniona przez recenezenta z GamePro o nicku The Unknown Gamer. Wystawił grze maksymalną liczbę 5 punktów za grafikę, 4 za udźwiękowienie, 4,5 za sterowanie, oraz 5 za ogólną zabawę. Sega Force oceniła wersję na Game Gear na 93%, opisując ją jako najtrudniejszą wersję Sonic 2. W 1993 roku gra otrzymała nagrodę Best Portable Game od Electronic Gaming Monthly. Co do portu wersji z Master System na Virtual Console, IGN oceniło grę 8/10. Inne wersje i porty Trzy lata po pierwszej premierze, Sonic the Hedgehog 2 na Game Gear znalazła się wraz z grą Sonic Spinball w kompilacji Sonic 2 in 1. Później ukazała się jako jedna z mini-gier w Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut do odblokowania za 120 emblematów, albo ukończenie Mission Mode, i w Sonic Gems Collection. Wersję na Master System wydano na Virtual Console Wii w 2008 roku, a w 2013 na Virtual Console Nintendo 3DS. Adaptacje Wydarzenia z 8-bitowego Sonic the Hedgehog 2 zostały zaadaptowane przez Archie Comics. Rozgrywały się w linii czasowej Post-Super Genesis Wave. Pewne wydarzenia zostały zmieniony. Pojawili się Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad oraz Breezie the Hedgehog. Zakończenie gry zostało zmienione, aby prowadziło prosto do adaptacji gry Tails' Skypatrol. Ciekawostki *Na ekranach ładowania poziomów sprites Sonica i Tailsa przypominają ich wersje z 16-bitowego Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Jest to pierwsza gra, w której pojawia się mechaniczna kopia Sonica. *Springi i kolce posiadają inne kolory na każdym poziomie. 8-bitowy Sonic the Hedgehog 2 wprowadził również pierwsze zakrzywione springi. *Na okładkach zachodnich wydań gry pojawiają się badniki-ptaki i pszczoły. W grze nie pojawiają się żadni pasujący do nich przeciwnicy. *Jest to pierwsza gra z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]] na konsole przenośne, w której pojawiają się pętle. *Muzyka z poziomu Green Hills Zone została zremiksowana i wykorzystana w utworze Sonic - You Can Do Anything z japońskiej czołówki Sonic CD. Inny remiks tej piosenki pojawił się na poziomie Mecha Green Hill Zone w grze Sonic Chaos. *Muzyka z ekranu tytułowego/czołówki (w zależności od wersji gry) została wykorzystana na ekranie tytułowym w Sonic Chaos. Kategoria:Gry 2D Kategoria:Master System Kategoria:Game Gear Kategoria:Virtual Console Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1992 roku